The Demigod's of Olympus
by Son of Pluto king of demilords
Summary: Meet the Demigods Of Olympus old demigods and new an evil is rising both demigod races neew to work together but will it be enough to stop gaea some percabeth and Thalico
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Life

Bruno pov

"Ugh my life is so boring'' I said to Zach and Andrea my to best friends. " I wish it was more fun '' I mean being 13 about to be 14 in the 8th grade you would think cool stuff would happen to me by now maybe even at school but no, here I am stuck in science class listening him talk about turd ( turd is poop btw ). He needs to get a life. Thank god the class is over.

Ugh I thought my next class is my worst class of all language arts. The teacher Miss Rose is a bitch she's nice to everyone butt me, Andrea, and Pariz. Pariz is my friend to he is a crip. So I make sure no one bothers him. Especially Miss Rose. Pariz is terrified of her for some reason he always gets nervous around her. So there we are in Miss Rose class and she says " Class your project is due today '' "Fuck'' I say out loud. Aww man I thought to myself how is she expect me to do those projects see I have ADHD and Dyslexia. My head would explode. Thank god Andrea didn't do it either she has ADHD and Dyslexia like me. Miss Rose told me and her to step in the hall cause she was gonna call our mothers she cant call our dads since there both dead but I doubt she'll reach my mom cause my mom is a rich business woman and usually she is in a meeting with other rich people.

So when Miss Rose called her I heard her voicemail ha!. I thought in my mind. So I leaned against the wall while she called Andrea's. Of course her mom answered. I could hear miss Shulman yelling. I was trying not to laugh but I couldn't help it. Miss Rose shot me a look that said shut-up-boy. I stopped a once.

Then the bell rang but Miss Rose told us to stay. Then I thought we were screwed cause this is her free period. I looked around to make sure we weren't alone. Thank god we weren't I saw Pariz 20 feet hiding. Good I thought if me and Andrea died he would know we were the last to be seen alive with her and that she killed us. Miss Rose pointed for us to go in the room but I was still looking at Pariz. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miss Rose go in.

Pariz motioned for us to fallow her we did we looked for Miss Rose to still be walking but me and Andrea found her standing on her desk I thought that was weird. In a voice I didn't recognize she said " It's time to die demigods!. Being the cool m I asked "what the hell are demigods?''. Then she shrieked and turned into some bat like thing with a leather whip that was on fire. Then Pariz came into the room and he should have had jeans there were goat legs? "Alecto!'' he screamed. " I'll kill you myself''. Then she laughed and left then I looked at Andrea and she fainted. That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno pov

When I woke up I was in this strange place. I heard to voices say "your awake" I looked around and saw Andrea and Zach. I was surprised to see Zach I was surprised to see since that thing that was Miss Rose didn't try to kill him. I asked him " what are you doing here?" " Pariz brought me here" he replied. That's when I got up and got out of the room.

When I got out side there was like 30 cabins outside. " Good your up" I turned around and almost had a heart attack.

The was a halfman half horse thing talking to me " you're a centaur" "yes I am my dear boy tell me your name" he said. "Bruno Laurent" I replied "welcome Bruno to Camp halfblood I am Chiron the hero trainer" he said. " Um thanks" I noticed Andrea and Zach beside me. I asked the horse dude what this place is for. He said " Camp halfblood is a place for demigods to live and be safe without monsters trying to kill them all the time.

Then I asked " what's a demigod?''. I couldn't believe what he told me. He said "demigods are half mortal half Greek god". "Greek god? Like Zeus and Hades?" I asked. He replied yes. "what are the cabins for?" I asked he said the cabins are were you live when you get claimed. " What's claiming?" at that very moment something was shining from Andrea's and Zach's head's over Zach's head there was a green trident while over Andrea's there was a flaming lyre. "That is claiming but the symbol of the lyre on fire means that's your something special". Andrea smiled at that " welcome son of Poseidon and daughter of Apollo". He said I waited for a sign to pop over my head still nothing. " Maybe you'll get claimed at dinner or the campfire" horse dude said. Awww this sucks I wanna know who my dad is.

In a distance I heard horn horse dude told us it was time for dinner. " This is gonna be good" I said Andrea laughed at that. See Andrea liked me and I liked her to but there was a problem Zach liked her also. One of us was gonna ask her out. We reached the dinning pavilion. I didn't know were to sit horse dude direct Zach to sit with is brother Percy Jackson and Andrea to sit with her brothers and sisters. So I stood there by myself wondering were the hell am I supposed to sit. All of a sudden people were starring at me. "What the hell you looking at" I yelled at then a few of them looked away.

I looked above my head to see if I had a sign above it and holy freaking gods!. Over my head was a black helm with swords crossing it and it was glowing a greenish black color.

" Hail Bruno Laurent Son of Hades" horse dude said. More like Pluto a voice in my head said were did that come from


	3. Chapter 3

**Dnt own percy jackson or heros of olympus**

Nico's pov

No anything but another son of Hades. Something was different about this son of Hades though like he was more powerful then me ( not yet of course ). Chiron told him to sit with me. " Who's Nico"? he asked I raised my hand and he came and sat across from me. "sup" he said "hello" I responded. "so your another son of Hades to huh"? he asked

"no I'm just sitting for the fun of it" I said.

"oh ha… yup" he said.

After that he decided to shut up. So to start a new conversation with my new brother I decided to bring up that Apollo girl he kept staring at and when he wasn't staring she was staring at him. Being cool and all I said " you got eyes for a Apollo spawn do you like her or are you her stalker"? He looked at me and I swear I saw Darkness in his eyes.

"none of you damn business"

" ohhh so you do like her excuse me.. LOVE her"!

"no"

"yes"

"SHUT UP" he yelled

All of a sudden he started shaking then the ground started shaking. As soon as he saw Apollo girl looking he stopped the quake. "sorry" I told him. You know she stares at you when your not looking"

What did I know about love I cant even ask out Thalia. I sound like a son of Aphrodite.

Well Bruno or Tristan his middle name which he told me to called me has a good chance even if he was like me but, he wears only white, black, red, and gray. Were I just wear black and if I'm not in a bad mood I wear White. He wasn't so bad maybe….. maybe

Andrea Pov

When It was time for the campfire song-along I followed one of my brothers his name was Tyler I think. Tyler told me we were to sit under our cabin flag. Awwww I thought I wanted to sit next to Tristan… or Bruno whatever I just want to sit next to him under the Hades banner. Just thinking about him made my heart flutter. He was everything I wanted muscle, smart, tan, black hair, and the cutest darkest eyes in history.

I could feel my mouth open ugh. I always was staring at him. He motioned for me to come "yes" I thought to myself, I got up and sat down next to him and guess what he grabbed MY hand MY hand.

Maybe he liked me after all.

That's when my Brother's and Sister's started singing Baby I like it. Then horse dude told us "off to bed heroes get a good night's rest"!

Tristan and I walked off I noticed during the campfire Zach kept on staring at me. He led me behind his cabin. What he did supprised me so much but I loved it. Bruno Laurent kissed me I thought Best freaking night ever of my life.

**I Want 10 review before next chapter And I love flames and ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruno pov

I cant believe what I am about to do what if she rejects me I thought. Who could reject me a bunch of girls liked me but I didn't want to date them cause of Andrea. Sometimes they would ask me out right in front of her. I would see her het all sad but, when I said no she would be happy.

Once we got behind the hades Cabin I stopped Turned around and kissed her putting all of my emotions in to it when we broke apart Zach was at his cabin looking as us through his window. His eyes looked different they were Dark green not the usual light green. Andrea must have seen Zach to cause she was look at him. "well I think we should go to bed" I said.

" Yes we should" she agreed. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her good night. I watched her enterer her cabin after I went to the front of mine and entered to Nico listening to his Ipod . When he saw mw he said "Nice kissing scene bro" I looked at him " go to hell" I said back." Been there done that" he said.

I laughed at that I told him goodnight and drifted off to sleep. That's when the dreams happened really strange dreams. I was at this Burnt old mansion in a forest " We await you son of Pluto you have a very important and difficult life of war, love, betrayals, and mystery ahead of you at Camp Jupiter" a female voice said.

"what the hell" dream me thought

Isn't Pluto like roman whatever I'll ask Andrea and horse dude about it in the morning.

The second dream was in a very dark place with gems on the ground and a garden. A few feet away from me there was some delicious looking fruit on the tree. I ran over and was about to pick it when a voice said "No don't eat that unless you want to be stuck down here"

I turned around to see a man in a dark suit "who are you?" I asked " don't recognize me child, well I don't blame you last time I saw you was when you were a year old" The man said " F….Father" I said uncertainly. He nodded and I looked at him closely he had a skull ring on his finger and his suit in the shadows the solid black wool seemed to shift and boil, forming images of faces in agony, as if lost souls were trying to escape from the folds of his clothes. His tie was black with platinum stripes. His face… his skin was so white like cold milk.

He had his hair greased back and his beard neatly trimmed. His smile was kind enough, but his eyes were fiery and angry, full of power. "You look nothing like Nico told me you looked like" I said

" well Nico described me in my Greek form not roman" he replied I just nodded.

"So your Pluto?" I asked

"No I'm Jupiter…. Of course I'm Pluto!" he said

"So which is stronger roman or Greek?" I asked him

Roman he replied. So I was stronger than Nico well not yet at least I thought. Then I asked hom about my weapons and armor.

"Romans use a different metal from Greeks romans use imperial gold instead of celestial bronze". Then he told me usually sons and daughters of Hades or Pluto don't even use that they use stygian iron "what's that?" I asked he showed me his sword and his sword was pitch black will skull designs on the blade. "don't let anyone else touch stygian iron except your brothers and sisters" he told me

"For you thought you're a special case so I'm giving you dragon tooth weapons watch closely" he said All of a sudden two swords came out of no where the blade was white but glowed with a mysterious green power and at the tip of both the swords looked like stygian iron he stuck both of them into the ground the blades broke off then suddenly there were to men in their Places with spears and shields. "This is death and destruction" Pluto said pointing to them. "Whenever you want them stick the blades into the ground and It'll break off and they'll appear" he explained "They serve you from now on" he also informed. The blades of the sword already reformed then he took the swords put both hilts together and suddenly my swords turned into a double blades spear.

With to spikes in the middle. One spike was normal steel while the other was a mixture of celestial bronze and Imperial gold. One blade on the spear was dragon tooth while the other was stygian iron. "The iron shoots out lightning and the tooth shoots fire" he explained. Cool I thought.

" Well now that you have your weapons time for your armor" he said while throwing the spear it turned into a skull ring like his and slipped on to my ring finger. The ring glowed with power.

"An Ice drakon's armor will do" he said with a wave of his hand and I wad covered from my neck down in black armor with little hints of blue I couldn't even find clinks in this armor so no weak spot I thought. "This armor comes with ice powers" he told me . I pointed my hand to the ground and a ice beam, hit the ground.

"cool right?" My father asked

I nodded my head

"Now for your helmet oh and by the way the armor appears when you want it to and nothing can break it so it will act as your shield for the time being" he said. "ok your helmet will be like my helm of darkness" he told me putting on a helmet I looked at the helmet and I felt afraid…..afraid of everything. He took it off and handed I to me "thank you father" I said. He nodded

"Bruno I am so sorry for your fate the night me and your mother er… um you know what I mean.. we fought the titans and the only way for them to stay in their prison the gods had to take some of their power me I got the power of.. Saturn ,Chaos, Uranus, so you have they're powers which mean Jupiter will hate you and will probably plan to destroy you unless you gain his trust and your brother… he was born when you were two years old but not by me… the titan of the sea Oceanus haven't you ever wondered why you to look so different?" he told me

I was a little shocked so I was one of the most powerful demigods.

"your brother will also have a difficult path but, in the end he'll choose right he will bring the demititans out of their shame and have the gods trust them" Pluto explained

"well we'll just have to wait and see or you will at least" he said and with a wave of his hand I woke up


End file.
